


You're Home and You're Safe

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [34]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Don't read if it will trigger, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh is awoken in the night when Chuck has a panic attack. </p><p>**Chuck's panic attack scene is pretty in depth, don't read if it will trigger you.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Home and You're Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING UNTIL NOW. I really am sorry, my loves, life was really hectic. My sister and I were both almost hospitalized. We were in Montana for a week and I went to sleep at 1-2 AM which is really early for me. 
> 
> **Trigger Warning: Chuck has a panic attack and it's described in depth. Please do not read if you may be triggered.**
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Raleigh woke up to screaming, jumping out of bed as if the kaiju alert had just gone off. Chuck was not in bed but from the sound of the screaming, Chuck was still in the room. Raleigh spotted his husband curled up in a ball in the corner by the end of his bed.

“Chuck.” Raleigh said calmly as he approached. He could hear Chuck murmuring something about detonating a bomb, escape pods, and the stench of hospitals.

Chuck was having flashbacks to when they’d found him. His escape pod damaged badly, Chuck was scarred and the total of broken bones was high. It was a miracle he’d even survived.

“Chuck, it’s 2028. You’re safe now. I promise.” Raleigh spoke trying to remain calm.

He could hear Keegan crying and was conflicted. He didn’t want to leave Chuck but he needed to help his daughter too.

“Chuck, listen to me. I need to know. What color?” Raleigh asked trying to assess the situation.

They had a color system for when they would wake up with nightmares or would have panic attacks. Green meant things are good, yellow meant I’m calming down, orange meant things are hard, red meant don’t leave me it’s bad.

Chuck shook his head and Raleigh saw him clutching his phone. Raleigh cautiously reached forward to take the phone. He noticed that Chuck had brought up a fresh memo on his phone and had typed ‘RED’ over and over again.

Shit, Raleigh swore in his head. Chuck often became non-verbal when he had panic attacks.

“Chuck, can I touch you?” Raleigh asked, the two of them had learned that Chuck didn’t like being touched a lot of the time during panic attacks.

Chuck nodded and Raleigh wrapped his arms around the younger pilot, hugging him tightly. Chuck squeezed Raleigh as if his life depended on it.

Raleigh was holding his husband tightly against him when he heard his daughter crying again. He couldn’t leave Chuck but he also couldn’t leave Keegan alone.

“Okay, Grandpa.” Raleigh heard Keegan say quietly and he heard Herc talking to her about going outside, purposefully raising his voice so Raleigh could hear.

Herc had most likely felt Chuck’s pain through the Drift and had made his way over. Herc’s Drifting advantages meant he would have felt it the moment Chuck’s panic attack began. From Chuck’s state, Raleigh could judge that Chuck hadn’t woken Raleigh right away.

“Shh, it’s alright. You’re alright. It’s 2028, Chuck. You’re home, you’re safe. Shh.” Raleigh said softly and calmly as he ran one hand of fingers through Chuck’s hair in an attempt to help calm the younger pilot down as he cried and screamed.

The two stayed there in the corner for what felt like forever, Raleigh hit a button on Chuck’s phone lighting it up and noticed they’d been there for thirty-two minutes. 

“Ye---Yell---Yellow.” Chuck choked out and Raleigh felt the younger pilot’s tension loosen.

“You’re alright, I promise. You’re home, it’s 2028. You’re safe.” Raleigh said into his husband’s head and pressed a quick kiss to the top of the ginger’s head.

It was another fifteen minutes before Chuck fully calmed down, at one point he’d starting going back to red.

Chuck exhaled and collapsed limply into Raleigh’s arms as if he was in the green zone but Raleigh needed to hear Chuck say it.

“You’re alright. What color, Chuck?” Raleigh asked.

“Green.” Chuck said with a deep exhale.

“What year is it? Where are you? Tell me, Chuck.” Raleigh asked giving his husband’s head another quick kiss.

“2028. Home.” Chuck spoke quietly.

“It’s 2028, I’m home, and I’m safe. Raleigh’s here, green.” Chuck said louder.

“Good.” Raleigh said and hugged Chuck tighter.

“Raleigh. I need--- Keegs.” Chuck said and looked at his husband with red eyes.

“Your dad’s here, she’s with him. She’s okay. I’ll call him.” Raleigh said and used Chuck’s phone to call Herc.

“Knew he was here, knew she was safe with him. I just need her right now.” Chuck spoke as Raleigh told Herc that the situation was green and to bring Keegan in.

“Drift. It’s a good thing.” Raleigh said lightly and Chuck nodded.

The two jaeger pilots turned their heads in the direction of their door when they heard a sniffle. Keegan was standing in the doorway with Herc, she was holding onto her penguin plush and her Mulan plush. Raleigh and Chuck could tell she was still frightened and upset.

Chuck held his arms out and she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

“It’s alright, baby girl. I’m alright. Everything’s alright now. I promise.” Chuck said trying to soothe his daughter.

“I’m sorry I scared you, sweetheart.” Chuck whispered as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

Once everyone had calmed down, they’d migrated to the guest bedroom and piled on the bed. It was big enough to fit three Aleksis’ but the four were curled up together. Raleigh on one end, Keegan with her back to him, Chuck facing Keegan and Raleigh with Herc on the other end next to his son.

Since the Breach was closed, Herc and Chuck had worked to repair their relationship. One part of it was being able to express emotions and to not be afraid to hug one another. Whenever one of the two had an attack, the other one would be there. Herc and Chuck had said it wasn’t cuddling for them, it was the comfort knowing that their copilot was alive and next to them, a leg or an arm touching the other pilot’s leg or arm. The physical contact reminded the two that they were both alive, it was a reminder that was often needed, given how close of a call it was when Striker Eureka blew up.

Chuck and Keegan had fallen asleep quickly, calm and feeling safe. Raleigh and Herc were fighting to stay awake for fear that this was a dream or that something could go wrong.

“Go to sleep, kid. I’ve still got a bit of adrenaline running through me. It’ll be alright.” Herc whispered to Raleigh who was blinking furiously trying to stay awake. 

He thought about protesting but found himself nodding as he began to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading two more after this. I'm so sorry life got hectic and I couldn't post. I hope you guys enjoy these three stories! I'm currently writing two more. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the support!


End file.
